C. P. Flint
"Roses are red, violets are blue. That drow is dead, so let's go for two." ''-''Flint mumbling between shots. History Life in the Underdark is a grim affair at best. And, if one is lucky, mercifully short too. For those born into slavery at the hands of the drow it was a new kind of hell altogether, but it was the life Flint was born into. As soon as she was able to walk she was put to work doing whatever menial labor she could manage. The years went on and life only got harder, Flint managing to attract the attention of her drow masters who started to visit new and unusual cruelties upon her. From sending her out to act as target practice with groups of other slaves to being injected with all manner of poisons and drugs to test their effects, Flint grew up surviving by the skin of her teeth and no small amount of luck. Around her mid teens Flint was chosen to receive the most basic of training in spears and crossbows so that she might be used to combat some of the more terrifying inhabitants of the Underdark. While she was no longer used for some of the more lethal entertainments of the drow, she was however sent out into the dark and used as fodder against anything that would threaten the city. Once more, luck saw her come back day after day, night after night, and with time Flint developed into a lethal marksman even with something as simple as a crossbow. The handler assigned specifically to her group of slaves even went as far as to name her their 'favorite', leading to a number of special treatments that would give the woman nightmares for years to come. On what seemed to be a routine patrol several of the 'replacements' in their group made a break for it. Striking Flint in the back with a whip, her handler ordered her to shoot the runners. For one, brief moment, Flint lined up a shot on one of the fleeing slaves. And in one, brief moment, she turned and put a bolt right through the dark elf slaver's eye before running off to catch up with the group. Over the course of days they ran, were picked off by pursuing drow hunters, and left their fair share of dead elves in their wake. Their journey ended when the group came across the Dark Insurgency and were welcomed into their ranks with open arms. During her time with the Insurgency Flint quickly rose to be one of their foremost drow hunters, and entire cities in the Underdark spread rumor of a monster in the tunnels that would kills a dozen drow in half as many seconds. All the years of torment and abuse had finally found an outlet, and Flint took well to tracking anything from lone targets to entire squads for days, waiting for just the right moment to pick them off. Though a particular challenge came when she was paired with a man named Fenix to form a sniper/spotter team for greater effect. While she put many of his 'inventions' to effective and terrifying use, others had a strange habit of blowing up in her hands. Over time she learned enough of the designs to be able to catch said faulty tech before it screwed up, and a working relationship that the two carried with them even into the new world. Once in the new world Flint adapted well enough to the ever changing land and situations. Between Fenix and herself they even started a kingdom with which to solidify a hold in the land and make a home for themselves and any allies that happened to come through with them. But as missions went on Flint found her current ranged combat tactics to be inefficient, limited, and the tools around her far too vast not to take advantage of. So with the aid of her recently rediscovered comrade, Brother Micheal, Flint underwent mental reconditioning to adapt her skills into a set far more suited for the rapidly changing and close quarters she often found herself in. Even if her ability to use firearms had diminished as a result, her range had only increased, as Flint had become what the Insurgency would classify as a 'Nemesis', the terrifying mage hunters that haunted the dreams of even the most powerful of drow society. Appearance Normally its difficult to even tell Flint is human, walking about covered head to toe with only their eyes standing out from a small opening in their head wrap. When in more comfortable, less work related, clothing though Flint sports a head of red hair that's often tied up in a braid and pale skin from a life of living underground. Several tattoos mark her left arm, slave markings that have been worked into images that make them nearly unreadable to all but the most practiced eye. Though the images are gone the all too familiar act of raising the arm over the chest to present her markings remained as a mocking salute, most often used to inform any drow unfortunate enough to be within sight of her that they are about to be killed by a slave. Personality Most of the time Flint is a rather cold and detached individual, a life of near daily torture and brutal servitude having left nearly as many mental scars as physical ones. Any humor that does manage to leave her lips is almost certainly dark or of the gallows variety. For a dedicated marksman these tend to be good traits as she will never hesitate to pull the trigger, never panic in the face of overwhelming or changing odds. The exceptions to this tend to involve the drow. The sight of them, and to an extent any elf, fills Flint with disgust. The only cure for this new, upset mood is either a fair bit of time away from the knife eared bastard with a fair bit more whiskey, or to add a few new holes to their skull curtesy of whatever rifle she can get her hands on. So calming is the act of killing drow that she actively cheers up, even to the point of humming between shots. Loves A lifetime in the Underdark, either under the rule of or fighting the drow, has given Flint an appreciation for the finer things in life. Nothing beat a cold beer after a good hunt, maybe a few shots of whiskey to end the night. When the chance arose she'd always trade a bit of salvage to get her hands on quality strawberries. And if the rumors were anything to go by, namely the ones about her only smiling when lining up a drow in the crosshairs, the hunting of the tyrannical dark elves has held a special place in Flint's heart for many, many years. Her greatest love though was reserved for her rifle. Before she left the old world Flint had modified a laser rifle into the perfect killing tool, as familiar to her as the back of her hand. Its loss was mourned for the first few days after they were dragged to the next world. It had hurt to give up her laser after such a short time of use, but the once sniper has quickly taken a liking to her new spears. Fears Likewise, spending so long in the Underdark and seeing not only its inhabitants, but the sadistic pleasures of the drow, had more or less dulled whatever fear Flint might feel. Though a few things still seem to get to the sniper, first among them being the fact that she can't stand to watch herself get an injection, not after all the poisons. And being that her life often depended on landing a shot, the thought of missing holds a certain level of dread for her. Though if there was one thing that could honestly unsettle her, it would be mind flayers. The fear of those psychic, brain eating monsters is quite possibly the only thing she will ever admit that the drow and her have in common. Thankfully though, since coming to the new world Flint has encountered none of these, even the small fear of missing a shot slowly fading now that the monsters that made landing the shot so vital appear gone from the world. Hobbies Most of Flint's downtime back in her home world involved checking over and tinkering with her equipment between hunts, the act of which became rather calming. When she reached the Insurgency and actually had access to digital books Flint likewise developed an appreciation for reading, usually sticking to history but every so often could be caught reading one of the old comedies or tragedies. And of course charging became a regular hobby before, after, and occasionally during missions. Currently Flint is trying to find a few hobbies now that her schedule has cleared up. Practicing more exotic forms of gunplay has been a particularly interesting subject for her, the chance to do so having been discouraged before in favor of more practical forms and techniques. Friends Fenix: The pair met in an Insurgency camp and have hardly been apart since they were assigned to a team. A deep seated hatred for the drow got them working together rather well, more so once Flint figured out enough about Fenix's inventions to tell which were going to fail in a most violent manner when either of them tried to fire the damn things. After getting to the new world Fenix became the only familiar face she had left, the two taking over a house in the outskirts of town while they worked on what they would do in this strange land. Frank: Fenix's undead companion originally made of sewn together bits of spider goblins Flint had personally slain. The little guy made for an excellent scout and a perfect servant for the kingdom that would later be formed. Brother Micheal: A dwarven inventor Flint had met during her work back in the Underdark. It was no secret that he had a hobby for torturing those drow that were unfortunate enough to be captured, just as it was no secret the man was a genius in the field of arcane smithing. After coming to the new world he would come into Flint's service. Enemies The Drow: The damnable drow took control of a large portion of the land, enslaving all they could and killing off those they couldn't. After all the things they did to Flint it's a tad understandable that she may hold some 'intense' feelings for the knife eared bastards. Gray hunters: These elite drow cyber soldiers had been hunting Fenix and Flint for quite some time back home. The Insurgency holds a special bounty out for anyone able to bring in one of their specially remodeled ears, and before their departure Fenix and Flint arguably held the record for most recorded kills. Mind Flayers: Nightmares given flesh, the mere sight of one is enough to chill Flint's blood. She'd seen first hand what they could do to a person and it's not a memory she ever wants to dwell on again. If Flint ever comes across a mind flayer she makes sure to put as much distance between the two of them as possible before pumping the monster full of as much ammunition as possible. Aspirations Flint seeks to improve their equipment and technique now that they're spending more time on the surface than ever before. Plenty to see, plenty to learn, plenty of gold to earn. Advanced technology holds a special interest to Flint, who would love to get a replacement for her laser rifle, as well as seeing about replacing all the cybernetics she had back in the old world. Life just felt a little off without the additional features. When finally they feel like they've killed enough drow, or if by some miracle they see the end of the knife eared sadists, Flint would like to find somewhere quiet to retire to and spend her remaining days relaxing, maybe with a bit of sport hunting or contract killing to keep things interesting. Category:Character